<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rut by Galaxy_of_Ashes2906</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165527">Rut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906/pseuds/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906'>Galaxy_of_Ashes2906</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heart-Shaped Herb (Marvel), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Side Effects, Smut, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Throne Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906/pseuds/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heart-Shaped herb doesn't only give the Black Panther  heightened strength and senses,  for the unfortunate few, it also causes ruts. And much to his dismay, T'Chaka happened to be part of the minority.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramonda/T'Chaka (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975061">Trust and Believe</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy">QueenieLacy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp... I'm just a girl who's horny for Atandwa Kani and fucking love this couple despite their lack of screen time. And this is very based off of a T'Cherik fic by QueenieLacy, because I love the animal-traits like Ruts and Heats but I couldn't convince myself to give Angela Bassett a dick since there's no way T'Chaka would be the Alpha in the relationship. So the Heart-shaped-herb giving him the side effects seemed perfect. </p><p>Anyway, I hope it's alright that I wrote this...and if it's not then I'll just take it down</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>T'Chaka was losing his composer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the past few days, the patient, sensitive king had turned into hot-headed, aggressive and nearly clawed M'Kathu's eyes out when he saw the Elder eyeing his queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good many believed that the king was just sing his grip because of the stress of the job, but T'Chaka knew better.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he feared what it meant. Deep down the panther inside of him clawed at his soul, getting him hot and bothered every time any man was even close to his wife; even looked her way as demonstrated with the Border Tribe Elder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing his father, King Azzuri the Wise, warned him about (through a rather awkward conversation in T'Chaka's opinion) was that of a rut. The heart-shaped herb did not only give the user heightened, animal-like strength and senses, it also carries animal-like instincts. And although rare, these instincts can cause what is commonly known in animals as a rut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aggression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Possessive behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sexual frustration overwhelmed him. All of the signs are there, and he was terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would not just be like any normal intercourse with his wife. It would be extremely rough and he would have no control or any perspective of what Ramonda could handle once his rut fully kicked in. Previous Black Panthers who experienced ruts had accidentally killed their partners because of the roughness and lack of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refused to hurt his beloved wife; just the idea sent his stomach into tight, painful knots. It was unbearable, and what's worse was that his instincts were completely disregarding those feelings. His mind was drawn to the brink of insanity with the thoughts of his wife taking him in deep, milking him of his seed. The idea of the white strands of cum flooding from her until she was heavy with child. Bast, she was so sexy during her first pregnancy. A second one...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn't put Ramonda at risk. She couldn't know what he was going through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention their fifteen-year-old son needed his mother, even more than T'Chaka did. Nor did he have any desire for his son to witness him without an ounce of control of his sexual desires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ramonda?" T'Chaka gulped when he saw his wife enter the throne room, rather early for the Council meeting that was supposed to happen at 1 pm. It was currently only 12:15 according to his watch. He couldn't help but notice she was wearing one of the most revealing dresses she owned. Black and sleeveless; with a low neckline that showed the dark, radiant skin of her collar bones and the cleavage. "W-wouldn't you rather wait for the meeting in your quarters?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to cross the floor, her high heels click-clacking on the ground below her. "Am I not allowed to keep my husband company?" she questioned, and the way she arched a brow at him made the inner panther jump with horny delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid I will not be much company. I have paperwork and-" even the excuse was weak, and Ramonda was clearly not buying it as she settled next to him on the ottoman to the throne's direct right. His heartbeat dropped to his groin when her hand rested on his thigh. "...Monda." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuri agreed to watch over T'Challa for a few days," she said. "He said they would review the spiritual properties of our history as you wished for him to learn." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ramonda." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I do not know what is happening to you?" her hands traveled painfully close to her husband's crouch. "It's a rut, is it not?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T'Chaka seized her wrist pulling it away. "No. I will hurt you. Partners of past Black Panthers have been killed because of our lack of control and...." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her fingers up to his lips, shushing him gently. "I am not made of glass, my love. I will not break. I knew this was a possibility when I married you, and I understand the risks. I also hate to see you suffering like this so please allow me to help you. There is no reason why you need to put yourself through this when I could help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T'Chaka groaned below his breath, nails digging into the soft material of his pants while his fist curled against his leg. "Ramonda… You cannot promise that I will not hurt you. Think of T'Challa, he needs his mother." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he also needs to grow up without fearing ruts," She reasoned. "If he witnesses you resisting this, then he will think he has to do the same thing if this happens to him. It's okay, my love. You need to let this happen. Stop resisting it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed out of his nose, and just the sound of it was stressed. Her scent was filling his nostrils and arousing him to an extreme level. It only got worse when she reached down and began massaging at his erection. He felt his judgment being clouded and his pre-rut coming to an end. So he grabbed her hand, trying to push her away "Ramonda, please don't. I can't...I'll hurt you, Ramonda. Please, just leave." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I will only leave this room if we are going to our chambers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth clenched and he drummed his knuckles on the armrest of the throne. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was not the time for his wife to be stubborn!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Didn't she see what could happen if she didn't do as he said and get out? "Ra…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice cracked into a low growl and his irises suddenly shone gold. He reached up and grabbed her roughly, pulling her to his chest while he breathed in her scent. It was sweet with her perfume; Jasmine and Vanilla, with a touch of lavender. "Ramonda," he moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fight it, my love. I can take it." She slipped the straps off her shoulders and shimmied out of the silky dress. It pulled to the floor, leaving her in a bra and simple panties. She began to unbutton his shirt as he sucked on the side of her neck; no doubt leaving marks that she would have to cover with concealer later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was about three buttons down on his shirt when he got impatient and ripped it open. Buttons scattered to the floor and he shrugged it off his broad shoulders, revealing toned abs and sculpted pecs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hastily unfastened his trousers as well and his large erection sprung free. He was already rock hard and dripping with beads of pre-cum. He stripped Ramonda of her lingerie and tossed them aside. "Bast," he breathed as he reached down and rubbed her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T'Chaka's mouth watered when she mounted him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sunk down onto his dick. She started to ride him, using the armrests of the throne to push herself up and down on the dick, her pussy tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't enough for the panther spirit inside of him. He needed it rough. Gasping when he flipped her around, Ramonda gripped onto the back of the throne, legs spread wide on the seat and ass out while he slammed into her harshly from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh T'Chaka," she whispered, nails digging into the vibranium while his thrusts got even harder and faster. "Oh! Oh! T'Chaka!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came quicker than she had ever before, melting against the seat as her mouth hung open. Lewd, squelching noises came from between her and her husband, and her thighs terribly were wet from her orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl rumbled from T'Chaka's chest once more and he wrapped his arm around his wife. His hands grabbed at her breast. He pinched and twisted her nipples, pulling them harder than he'd done in the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"T'Chaka! Oh, T'Chaka!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The responses he was getting from her only made the panther within leap higher for joy. His partner was enjoying this. He needed to mate her. He needed to spill his seed into her and watch her grow a human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned loudly and kept pounding into her at a rapid pace; unaware of her second, third and even fourth orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Mond…" he could not even get her name out. His breathing was hard and heavy. He felt himself inch closer to climax, and before he could ask for permission to finish inside her, the pussy walls around his dick were flooded with ribbons of cum. He pulled his limp cock out, watching his load drop down from her in a stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Goddess,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ramonda breathed, cum leaking from her pussy while she slid down to her bottom on the soiled throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are..are you okay?" T'Chaka breathed. He had collapsed to his knees after his orgasm, his head resting on the front of the throne, dark skin glistening in sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am fine, T'Chaka," she assured. She turned around and lifted his head from the seat, cradling it on her lap. "Tired; and perhaps now pregnant because of that load, but I'm okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The panther spirit was happy to hear that, and T'Chaka smiled tiredly. He reached up and squeezed his wife's hand. "I do believe we should cancel the Council meeting for today. I do not know when my next urges will happen and I would hate for it to be when the elders are present." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Ramonda chuckled quietly, running her fingers over T'Chaka's hair. "I agree. I do not believe it would be pleasant for anyone present." </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Nine months later   </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is beautiful," T'Chaka whispered in awe as he stared down at his infant daughter; only minutes old. His rut had resulted in exactly what his instincts had long for, and for the past nine months, he had got to witness his wife's stomach swell and grow heavy with child. He did not feel the panther inside of him as he did during that time, but he was sure that if he did, it would be pleased by what it accomplished.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramonda smiled tiredly, cradling the bundle of blankets in her arms while the baby inside of them sucked from her breasts, getting her first meal as an outside baby. "She is." She brushed a gentle knuckle of the infant's feather-soft cheek. "But we still need to figure out a name." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." T'Challa's name was easy since the ancestors chose it as they chose T'Chaka's and every other firstborn royalty. But the second born's name was up to the parents. "Perhaps Nanali?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramonda hummed in consideration, studying her daughter, who's face scrunched up as if she had heard her father and understood it, disliking the name. "No offense to your mother, my love, but it does not suit her. What was on the list of names we had?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember Kali," T'Chaka said. "And Shuri?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," she smiled down at her baby girl, patting gently on her diapered bottom through the blanket "She seems like a Shuri." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T'Chaka beamed with pride when she was handed over to him after getting her fill of her mother's breast milk. "Well then. Welcome to the world, Princess Shuri." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>